The Once and Future Regina
by ScottishFever
Summary: Summary: Renesmee is a Briton Princess whose tribe is the only remaining to oppose the invading Romans however captured and held hostage events take place which puts her in the position of being married to the Emperors nephew and heir to the succession. All human. Rated T/M.
1. Chapter I

**The Once and Future Regina**

**Summary: Renesmee is a Briton Princess whose tribe is the only remaining to oppose the invading Romans however captured and held hostage events take place which puts her in the position of being married to the Emperors nephew and heir to the succession. All human. Rated M.**

Chapter I

Renesmee's POV

My hands were tied behind my back I had been tied to a horse the entire way. The men laughed at me as I tripped over my feet and struggled to keep up with the pace of the war horse. My sandals had split and my feet had blistered. My white dress was torn and dirty as we were asleep when we were attacked. I was the King's granddaughter. My Grandfather Carlisle was a northern Caledonian the Southern had wielded to the Roman's doing trade, taking up with their ways. At first we in the North thought nothing of it a fought amongst ourselves where my Grandfather -old and wise in his fifty years of age – and his armies had conquered our neighbouring tribes and slaughtered their chiefs. But our army was asleep in their beds and the brutes attacked.

They were savages. I remember my family my uncles great soldiers, one of my Aunts was a seer and greatly admired in our family. My mother died giving birth to me and my father died in battle. I was the clan's princess I knew my herbs and helped make clothes. I still had my natural hair colour for only once you were married could you bleach you're hair yellow with lime juice and cold urine. The men stopped for water as darkness swept across the land. I was tied to a tree. The men were speaking in Latin. One did not take his dark eyes off of me. It made me feel very uncomfortable as he looked as young as my Aunt who was the seer (she had married my father's brother) who had just turned eighteen summers. He had tanned skin and I could tell by his eyebrows he had dark hair however it wasn't too soon until he turned his head and fell asleep amongst the blankets and I could hear their snores.

I barely got any sleep the way that one roman scum looked at me as it made my skin crawl and the tree was not comfortable as the harsh bark irritated my skin. At the dawn the men awoke and I was being dragged again until we reached a roman fort. Men got off their horses and I was dragged into a big hut made from stone. A group of men sat there uniform was more luxurious than the others. They had golden broaches and longer embodied cloaks.

The men spoke in there tongue until the man who looked to be commander stepped forward. He had long brown hair and cold eyes.

"You're name?" He asked in my tongue.

"Renesmee," I spoke.

"Carlisle's granddaughter," he spoke.

"What shall be done with her?" Another man asked.

"Keep her in empty barracks until the Emperor comes he is making the decisions on what should be done with them," the man spoke. "Take her away."

The room was filthy with wooden cots for beds. The room was vast however but I could hear the drunkenness of men outside. I could only hope the doors were locked. I laid down on one of the cots and listened to men singing and laughing while music was played. I understood little of their dialect as those who sought to make trade with the barbarians wanted to understand them so they could not be cheated out of profit. It was a while when I heard men retire to the barracks further away and all fell silent. I was about to persuade myself to sleep until I heard the lock of the doors click open. I stumbled up I was bare footed against the tough ground bellow my feet since my sandals were broken and worn. There stood the same soldier with dark eyes. He stared at me with lust and licked his lips as he slowly descended towards me.

**A/N: I hope you like this new story I've got some new ideas for my other ones but I'm not sure which one I want to do first (also check out my other story flying knives)**

**The Mind Game: The Volturi have discovered a secret coven of men that mean to take over the vampire world through murder and trafficking but what happens if they stumble across an asylum where half breeds and some vampires have been sent to keep them quiet and Alec takes interest in one of the "patients" who was a certain Cullen.**

**Magic Moon: Disowned by her family Renesmee and her son fled Europe but there is dangerous secrets Renesmee carries that could put her and her son in danger as the children of the moon search for her to start a war but what happens when the Volturi come across this information?**

**Seven suitcases instead of One: Alec was allowed a ten year break from the guard but what if he returns with some unexpected news such as a wife and five kids? How will the Master's react? How will Jane acknowledge her new family or the fact that Alec has started his own one without her knowing?**


	2. Chapter II

**The Once and Future Regina**

**Summary: Renesmee is a Briton Princess whose tribe is the only remaining to oppose the invading Romans however captured and held hostage events take place which puts her in the position of being married to the Emperors nephew and heir to the succession. All human. Rated M.**

_Previously: __The room was filthy with wooden cots for beds. The room was vast however but I could hear the drunkenness of men outside. I could only hope the doors were locked. I laid down on one of the cots and listened to men singing and laughing while music was played. I understood little of their dialect as those who sought to make trade with the barbarians wanted to understand them so they could not be cheated out of profit. It was a while when I heard men retire to the barracks further away and all fell silent. I was about to persuade myself to sleep until I heard the lock of the doors click open. I stumbled up I was bare footed against the tough ground bellow my feet since my sandals were broken and worn. There stood the same soldier with dark eyes. He stared at me with lust and licked his lips as he slowly descended towards me_.

He no longer wore his armour just simply a plain tunic.

"Stay away from me," I cautioned he merely smiled. I ran fast to the other side of the barracks but he enjoyed the chase. He grabbed my wrist and flung me to the ground. The next thing I knew he was on top of me. I screamed at the top of my pitch and tried to wrestle free. I then heard men shouting outside and my attacker was pulled from me.

"Jacob!" A man barked. Jacob was dragged away but then two men grabbed me pulling me up and followed their commander past the same building I was brought before and into a much grander building.

The man who viewed me earlier stood next to a man dressed more elaborate. The two soldiers holding me pushed me onto my knees as they bowed.

"Rise Princess," the richer dressed one commanded. I stood up. "Forgive me if you're accommodations are not suitable."

"They would have been if you're bull didn't come near," I spat in my tongue.

"He will be punished however this grievance has caused an issue," the man spoke. "I have sought an allegiance with your grandfather we discuss peace and trade for no more bloodshed however we have not discussed the terms of you returning home."

"So what do you suppose we do with her Emperor?" the man asked.

"Why my dear brother Marcus I think she will be well suited with your son Alexander do you not?" the Emperor spoke.

"He is ready for a wife but do you think she is suited for your heir?" Marcus asked.

"Have Alec return with me and I will have Jane prepare her on our voyage back. Then on our first day returned to shore they shall be married," the Emperor spoke. Surely my Grandfather would never allow this. He would not have me shipped off to a barbaric land with customs I knew nothing about.

"Take her away to a spare room we leave in three days have my niece visit her," the Emperor ordered and I was swept away into a cleaner room with a proper room. Was this the life I was going to led? Be married to the Emperors nephew? His only heir they said which might make me Empress. I always expected I shall become a chief's wife but not one of the enemies who expect me to learn their unusual ways. They butcher our pets as sacrifices to their Gods. They wore strange clothes especially the men and their hair was done in a weird way. I heard fighting for them was sport whereas it was a way to protect ourselves for us. And me going on a ship I had never been on one in my life. I could only prey for a quick death.

**A/N: I hope you like this new story I've got some new ideas for my other ones but I'm not sure which one I want to do first (also check out my other story flying knives)**

**The Mind Game: The Volturi have discovered a secret coven of men that mean to take over the vampire world through murder and trafficking but what happens if they stumble across an asylum where half breeds and some vampires have been sent to keep them quiet and Alec takes interest in one of the "patients" who was a certain Cullen.**

**Magic Moon: Disowned by her family Renesmee and her son fled Europe but there is dangerous secrets Renesmee carries that could put her and her son in danger as the children of the moon search for her to start a war but what happens when the Volturi come across this information?**

**Seven suitcases instead of One: Alec was allowed a ten year break from the guard but what if he returns with some unexpected news such as a wife and five kids? How will the Master's react? How will Jane acknowledge her new family or the fact that Alec has started his own one without her knowing?**


	3. Chapter III

**The Once and Future Regina**

**Summary: Renesmee is a Briton Princess whose tribe is the only remaining to oppose the invading Romans however captured and held hostage events take place which puts her in the position of being married to the Emperors nephew and heir to the succession. All human. Rated T.**

_Previously: "Take her away to a spare room we leave in three days have my niece visit her," the Emperor ordered and I was swept away into a cleaner room with a proper room. Was this the life I was going to led? Be married to the Emperors nephew? His only heir they said which might make me Empress. I always expected I shall become a chief's wife but not one of the enemies who expect me to learn their unusual ways. They butcher our pets as sacrifices to their Gods. They wore strange clothes especially the men and their hair was done in a weird way. I heard fighting for them was sport whereas it was a way to protect ourselves for us. And me going on a ship I had never been on one in my life. I could only prey for a quick death._

I couldn't sleep yes I was in more comfortable quarters however I was to be married surely they would not except me without a dowry or my chief's blessing. A small knock on the door made me quickly rise. A small girl yet older than me stood; she must be sixteen summers. She wore a strange looking garment like the men but longer so it hid her feet.

"I am Jane you're future sister in law," she addressed. "What is your name?"

"Renesmee," I replied.

"That is indeed very unusual," Jane replied. "You will be marrying my brother Alexander but everyone calls him Alec; on our departure to Rome I shall be instructing you in Latin and Greek, how our senate works and your duties as a wife."

"How do you know how to speak my tongue?" I questioned.

"I live here during the winter and have come across many Britons and so learned you're words."

"It is pointless my Grandfather will never give me away," I murmured as I then remembered I was already betrothed to another man in the faraway lands a Goth who my chief wished to seek an alliance with against the Romans. "I am already betrothed."

"It will make no difference you and my brother will either be wed or war will engulf you're people and you shall become a slave," Jane spoke.

"I will become a slave no matter which route I turn to," I spoke.

"My brother will not order you to do hard chores or raise a hand to you," Jane spoke.

"If I am not to do chores then what is the duties of a wife?" I demanded.

"To run the household when Alec is away, produce children and to see to their care and keep my brother satisfied," Jane spoke. "The slaves do the rest."

"Such strange customs posses you're land," I scoffed.

"Well I suggest you learn our ways for we make haste tomorrow to get to the border," Jane spoke. "And you will be sharing a carriage with me and I will be teaching you as it is my duty."

"I won't get to see my family," I whispered.

"No," Jane spoke. "However there is a chance you're chief might see you before we depart."

"Now these are you're garments," she handed me a under dress which was made from crushed silk and then a long blue dress and a dark blue wrap. "I will come tomorrow and have your hair done Roman style and with outer clothing but until then I suggest you rest."

Once she left I put on the clothing and was satisfied with the feel of the material in my land only the chief's wife could afford to wear such fine cloth. I was nervous with the days to come; would my Grandfather give this Alec his blessing for my hand and risk the wrath with the Goths or will he declare war with the Roman and me to become one of their slaves. My clan had fallen; the last free clan in Briton was now in Roman control and its fate rested in the hands of the Generals and my Grandfather's decision. I would miss picking berries in the summer and sitting by the fire telling stories in the winter. I would miss my pet cow that served us milk and ploughed the field when the horses were sent into battle. I wondered if the stars in the sky would be the same in Rome and who long would our journey be. The longer the more I had as a free woman for as soon as I stepped onto the Emperors soil I would be married off.

**A/N: I hope you like this new story I've got some new ideas for my other ones but I'm not sure which one I want to do first (also check out my other story flying knives)**

**The Mind Game: The Volturi have discovered a secret coven of men that mean to take over the vampire world through murder and trafficking but what happens if they stumble across an asylum where half breeds and some vampires have been sent to keep them quiet and Alec takes interest in one of the "patients" who was a certain Cullen.**

**Magic Moon: Disowned by her family Renesmee and her son fled Europe but there is dangerous secrets Renesmee carries that could put her and her son in danger as the children of the moon search for her to start a war but what happens when the Volturi come across this information?**

**Seven suitcases instead of One: Alec was allowed a ten year break from the guard but what if he returns with some unexpected news such as a wife and five kids? How will the Master's react? How will Jane acknowledge her new family or the fact that Alec has started his own one without her knowing?**


	4. Chapter IV

**The Once and Future Regina**

**Summary: Renesmee is a Briton Princess whose tribe is the only remaining to oppose the invading Romans however captured and held hostage events take place which puts her in the position of being married to the Emperors nephew and heir to the succession. All human. Rated T.**

_Previously: __"I won't get to see my family," I whispered._

_"No," Jane spoke. "However there is a chance you're chief might see you before we depart."_

_"Now these are you're garments," she handed me a under dress which was made from crushed silk and then a long blue dress and a dark blue wrap. "I will come tomorrow and have your hair done Roman style and with outer clothing but until then I suggest you rest."_

_Once she left I put on the clothing and was satisfied with the feel of the material in my land only the chief's wife could afford to wear such fine cloth. I was nervous with the days to come; would my Grandfather give this Alec his blessing for my hand and risk the wrath with the Goths or will he declare war with the Roman and me to become one of their slaves. My clan had fallen; the last free clan in Briton was now in Roman control and its fate rested in the hands of the Generals and my Grandfather's decision. I would miss picking berries in the summer and sitting by the fire telling stories in the winter. I would miss my pet cow that served us milk and ploughed the field when the horses were sent into battle. I wondered if the stars in the sky would be the same in Rome and who long would our journey be. The longer the more I had as a free woman for as soon as I stepped onto the Emperors soil I would be married off._

The ride in the carriage was long and very uncomfortable. I had to wear a heavy suit of armour under my dress for protection in case we were attacked not to mention another blue outer and a long cloak. Jane my future sister in law went on and on about Roman traditions and customs. My hair was done up in a ridiculous style. After four traitorous days we were nearly at the sea a place that I had never ventured.

"We're stopping for supplies," Jane spoke. "It may be best if you come out and stretch your legs." I only stepped out of the carriage to reveal myself but that was at the same time as Jane. We were always alone but Jane was leaving to join those who sat around the fire. They consisted upon the men and soldiers for all I knew the man who was in the barrack; Jacob could be out there.

"I'm fine," I dismissed her.

"It's very cold tonight you will want to sit by the fire and have hot food," she spoke.

"No thank you," I responded. "I am content hear."

"I shall have some food brought to you," she spoke before walking away. I did indeed decide to stretch my legs by letting them lie on the wooden bench. There was a knock on the carriage door. I opened it hesitantly. A man about a year or two older than me stood. He wore merely a tunic and boots.

"I come to bring you you're food," he said in my tongue but his roman accent was thick.

I took the bowl of stew from his hands.

"Thank you," I replied.

"May I enquire your name?" He asked.

"Renesmee," I spoke.

"No title?"

"My title was stripped from me the moment my fate was decided that I would be forced to return to your shores," I spoke.

"I apologise for your sadness," he spoke.

"What are you a soldier?" I questioned.

"Something like that," he smirked. "Good night Princess."

The man was quite handsome he had brown locks which contrasted his pale skin; he had blue eyes as pure as water from our water. I shook these feelings away for I probably would never see him again. I would either be married to some arrogant man or be made a slave. My fate was still unsure. I could only suspect my Grandfather had given them his blessing because if they had not why would I be dressed up? I didn't know which I would prefer a life time of slavery or becoming a Roman through a marriage. I was to marry anyway this year to a stranger from a foreign land but still that was to defeat the Romans there is no purpose for this marriage. _But there is _a tiny voice reasoned in my mind. _Without this marriage the Roman's will continue attacks on your people many will die including you're family. _I sighed the night's wintery air stung like a wasp but I could not go out and indulge with them. They were barbarians, monsters who came in and destroyed my land.

I however would have no choice but to remain on Roman land for tomorrow I had heard we would set sail and travel to the land where Rome laid; the capital of the Roman empire. I would either be married to this Prince Alexander or be his slave either way I would belong to him. I would no longer speak my true tongue or engage in the customs and traditions I had been taught since I was a child.

**A/N: I hope you like this new story I've got some new ideas for my other ones but I'm not sure which one I want to do first (also check out my other story flying knives)**

**The Mind Game: The Volturi have discovered a secret coven of men that mean to take over the vampire world through murder and trafficking but what happens if they stumble across an asylum where half breeds and some vampires have been sent to keep them quiet and Alec takes interest in one of the "patients" who was a certain Cullen.**

**Magic Moon: Disowned by her family Renesmee and her son fled Europe but there is dangerous secrets Renesmee carries that could put her and her son in danger as the children of the moon search for her to start a war but what happens when the Volturi come across this information?**

**Seven suitcases instead of One: Alec was allowed a ten year break from the guard but what if he returns with some unexpected news such as a wife and five kids? How will the Master's react? How will Jane acknowledge her new family or the fact that Alec has started his own one without her knowing?**


	5. Chapter V

**The Once and Future Regina**

**Summary: Renesmee is a Briton Princess whose tribe is the only remaining to oppose the invading Romans however captured and held hostage events take place which puts her in the position of being married to the Emperors nephew and heir to the succession. All human. Rated T. **

*******Warning this Chapter is rated M near the end***

Previously: "May I enquire your name?" He asked.

"Renesmee," I spoke.

"No title?"

"My title was stripped from me the moment my fate was decided that I would be forced to return to your shores," I spoke.

"I apologize for your sadness," he spoke.

"What are you a soldier?" I questioned.

"Something like that," he smirked. "Good night Princess."

The man was quite handsome he had brown locks which contrasted his pale skin; he had blue eyes as pure as water from our water. I shook these feelings away for I probably would never see him again. I would either be married to some arrogant man or be made a slave. My fate was still unsure. I could only suspect my Grandfather had given them his blessing because if they had not why would I be dressed up? I didn't know which I would prefer a life time of slavery or becoming a Roman through a marriage. I was to marry anyway this year to a stranger from a foreign land but still that was to defeat the Romans there is no purpose for this marriage. _But there is _a tiny voice reasoned in my mind. _Without this marriage the Roman's will continue attacks on your people many will die including you're family. _I sighed the night's wintery air stung like a wasp but I could not go out and indulge with them. They were barbarians, monsters who came in and destroyed my land.

I however would have no choice but to remain on Roman land for tomorrow I had heard we would set sail and travel to the land where Rome laid; the capital of the Roman empire. I would either be married to this Prince Alexander or be his slave either way I would belong to him. I would no longer speak my true tongue or engage in the customs and traditions I had been taught since I was a child.

**Prince Alexander's POV**

It was refreshing to be in the presence of someone who did not know of me nor did she indulge in such titles that made me scoff. I was Prince Alexander of Rome son of Marcus and heir to Emperor Aro of the Roman Empire. I would rule all of Rome, be commander of all of its armies and ruler over all of its citizens. However I needed a legitimate son to make my claim valid of course even if my Uncle died and I was coroneted before I had a son no one would dare oppose me being ruler but their still would be a pressure for me to conceive a son. When I turned a man my cousin and brother in law took me to a brothel whilst they paid for their time they also paid three girls's to teach me about the pleasure a man could experience. She looked by her appearance that she was thirteen years maybe fourteen whilst I was eighteen years going on for nineteen. I had been betrothed before to another girl, a Roman girl but her family were responsible for an uprising and so those that survived including her were stripped of their titles and she was deemed unworthy. I then went to war with my father we had managed to establish peace between Briton and have made it into the Roman Empire. I was told I would be returning home with a bride some of the Roman customs would be difficult to perform with the girl's mother dead, her dowry being the cooperation between her Grandfather and our people and she knew nothing of our traditions.

She was however very beautiful with long copper locks, big brown eyes and soft looking skin. She looked petite and slender; Jane had dressed her well in a beautiful blue dress which showed off her curves. This was hidden by the fur cloak; I had only seen her coming to and from the wagon. Tonight however Jane scoffed at how the foolish girl would not come by the fire and warm herself but instead would shiver and would grow hungry unless someone brought her food. As I looked at the full bowl of stew that I held in my hands I suddenly realized that she had not eaten the whole day. Getting up I left the circle of my peers ignoring Jane's stare and went to the wagon. I had already removed my cloak, my helmet and the royal seal so I only wore my armor walking up to the wagon slowly. She was sitting upright but her legs lied stretched along the wooden bench. She jumped when I knocked on the wooden door. She seemed surprise that I spoke in her tongue. I asked her name knowing it already but I wanted to make sure I was pronouncing it right.

Walking back to the camp where the tents had already been made I sought out mine which was next to Aro's and my sisters' tent. I was taking in my boots when my sister walked in. "The girl will be sleeping is behind you brother in case you want to visit her in the night," Jane spoke.

"We are not married yet Sister," I scolded her.

"But you will be beside's I overheard some of the soldiers talking about her and the incident with Jacob better make a claim to her know rather then let anyone else," Jane smirked.

"Jane return to you're tent immediately otherwise I will tell Felix about this," I felt a twitch of guilt threatening to bring her husband into this but one thing I knew about my twin was that she loathed the fact that she was born a girl and not a man as she was power hungry and had a political mind but she was just a girl and father married her off and soon as she could produce children to make sure she didn't get any ideas and whilst Felix was friendly and had a wild spirit in front of his peers he liked to make sure his household including his wife know he was not to be crossed with which was good for Jane as it kept her in check. Jane eyes, widened, stomped out of my tent however her words invaded my mind as I recalled how she looked at me. It was not of hate or disgust as there was a hidden spark in her eyes.

I waited until all the soldiers were asleep in they're tents either from drunkenness or tiredness I did not know or care. I snuck into her tent where I sat the Briton Princess lying under woven blanket with only a thin tunic on I too was only wore a thin tunic. The girl was sleeping soundly which only made me more eager to remove the blanket o get a good look at my bride. As the blanket fell to the floor her nipples hardened under the thin material with the cool breeze in the air. Despite the length of Renesmee's tunic being above the knee it had risen to her thigh in her sleep. What increased my interest for her was the fact that my soon to be brides legs were slightly parted.

* Remembering what one of the whores taught me in pleasuring a woman my hand crept under her skirt and touched her skin which still had soft curls covering her skin once we were in Rome she would be taught to groom properly but nevertheless I swiftly pushed one finger inside her and moved it in and out of her which made her gasp and she jerked to life waking up causing me to slip me hand out from her skirt.

"What are you doing?" She asked her voice was thick with sleep still.

"Ssshh," I hushed her. "Or you'll wake the whole camp."

"Who are you?" She demanded. This made me pause for a second wondering whether I should give her my full title.

"I am Alexander," I announced.

"Alec- hound- her," she tried to pronounce. "The same name as the Prince."

"Alex-and-er," I pronounced.

"Alec- hi…"She stopped shaking her head. "Alec." The shortening of my name seemed to please her. Not wanting to spend the night correcting her on my name I accepted my new name she had given me.

"You still haven't answered my first question," she spoke. Pandering what would be most appropriate to say I decided to tell her the truth.

"I came to see you," I said softly. "All of you." I pushed my self on top of her one hand pressing against her mouth the other back inside. She let out a whimper and I hushed her like a child. "It is alright I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want me to do." Removing my hand I planted my mouth on hers.

When the kiss broke she spoke. "Stop I am to marry the Prince."

"I know," I whispered. "But you wan this you're cunt is wet." She shook her head whilst her eyes were closed.

I then decided to see more of her, a part of her that was a big feature in Roman civilization. I pulled the straps of her tunic off her arms so her breasts were before me and her tunic was now wrapped like a belt around her slender waist. Looking at her breasts I smiled in content as they were a nice size. The fit into the palm of my hands but were not big for a women with large breasts was considered ugly in Roman society. I also smiled looking at how in some way they must have been made for Romans eyes as the left was larger then the right which was good because the left breast was the one used for nourishing babes whilst the right was firmer as it was displayed as a sign of seduction. I couldn't help smile as Renesmee's body was perfect. Too caught up in my future wife's beauty I only realized that the girl had a dagger hidden under her pillow was when she held it to my throat.

"I don't want to use this," she breathed. "But you must leave. I am doing this for your own good."

"'My own good' - Really? I always thought if someone had a blade to you're throat they meant to kill you," I murmured.

"I will be marrying the Prince they will know if I have been unfaithful and some may suspect you I am doing this because I care about you and I don't want to see you killed because of me," she breathed. "Now please leave." Standing up, confused whether I respected her bravery and loyalty or felt irritated that this girl had raised a knife to my throat.

"At least I know the Prince will enjoy his wedding night," I smirked before sneaking back into my own tent.


	6. Chapter VI

**The Once and Future Regina**

**Summary: Renesmee is a Briton Princess whose tribe is the only remaining to oppose the invading Romans however captured and held hostage events take place which puts her in the position of being married to the Emperors nephew and heir to the succession. All human. Rated T. **

Previously:

Too caught up in my future wife's beauty I only realized that the girl had a dagger hidden under her pillow was when she held it to my throat.

"I don't want to use this," she breathed. "But you must leave. I am doing this for your own good."

"'My own good'-Really? I always thought if someone had a blade to you're throat they meant to kill you," I murmured.

"I will be marrying the Prince they will know if I have been unfaithful and some may suspect you I am doing this because I care about you and I don't want to see you killed because of me," she breathed. "Now please leave." Standing up, confused whether I respected her bravery and loyalty or felt irritated that this girl had raised a knife to my throat.

"At least I know the Prince will enjoy his wedding night," I smirked before sneaking back into my own tent.

**Renesmee's POV**

We had landed on Roman shores three days ago. The voyage from the ship was almost unbearable as I had learned that the Roman's had killed goats to their Gods as a Sacrifice for a good and safe trip however the waves felt perilous and I realized that the Goddess was not pleased. When we came to shore many of the soldiers's thanked their Gods for surviving the journey. However we were not in Rome yet it was still another four days journey to the grand city which Jane kept on murmuring about. Jane continually talked about Rome's great statues and buildings made from stone.

The Emperor and his Nephew and heir- my future husband had ridden on a head to inform the Senate and the great people of Rome of my marriage to the future Emperor. I also suspected by the way Jane talked about the traditions that the wedding would need a lot of preparation. A part of me was thankful and worried that the young soldier who had slipped into my tent was not riding with us and worried that he was one of the men riding along with the Emperor. For all I knew that night was some sort of test.

Jane spent the remainder of the journey telling me about the Roman Gods which sounded strange as why would son's try to overthrow their father's and then split the universe? These people had strange believes and customs. Jane also spoke about the wedding it was tradition that gave away al my childhood toys away in acceptance to my husbands house however I didn't have any of my childhood toys which consisted upon a few board games, my lucky weaver and my pet donkey.

I would wear a simple white dress with a fiery color head cloth. The wedding would also consist on me and Alexander –a name I still could not pronounce- saying vows. Then Alexander will "abduct" me away from the party and put me in the care of three of his men who would lead me to my new household. Normally I would be led from my family's house to my husbands but since it would be a Royal wedding I would be walked to my husband's chambers. I would knock on his door and he would answer it before picking me up to the bed. Before the marriage was consummated he would undo a special knot that was tied on every Roman brides wedding dress. A messenger had announced that the Emperor or Caesar as the soldier's called him.

Tonight would be my last night before entering Rome and my fate would be sealed. For the past thirteen summers I had been in his world I had always thought about what my future would be. I knew that I would be expected to marry another chief t strengthen the bond between our clans. I would be expected to bear as many children as I could and vaguely remembered a saying my Aunt Alice used: "I birth a child in the morning and conceive again that night," I would be expected to run my household by making sure food was on the table and my home was clean. I however was also expected to make decisions along with my husband and protect my home and any children in it. Along with the other boys in our village girls were allowed to be trained in swordsmanship and the use of other weapons. I preferred archery but I do know the basics of using a blade. The women in this culture other ever seem frail things and despite me being from the chief's house who could not force me into marriage I wanted to become a Druid, a Priestess who served the Goddess and was a healer to the sick. Proving why I wanted to learn about herbs and medicine. My grandfather permitted it because he thought I would not fight in battles along with my other two female cousins who died but instead use my knowledge to heal those that were wounded in battle.

Fear danced in my head for unlike in my land a Roman woman free or not was treated like their husband's property and unlike our tradition I could not only seek a divorce but if my husband did get one then he would have my children. The anxiety of not knowing of what could become of me because I know so little of their traditions and customs haunted me. A part of me wanted to steal a soldier's weapon and make a run for it but the number's were against me and whether I died or be treated brutally would mean the Roman's would easily return to my land and slaughter my people. It would be selfish of me to run only to lead a poisonous snake with no feelings to my people.

At first light the camp was paced up and we embarked on the finale stretch to Rome the men in armor seemed more merrier singing songs which were foreign to me and speaking of tales where their was only one word I understood and that was Rome. The remainder of the journey had me feeling more alone then ever for I felt invisible as closer we reached to the city Jane's pretence of kindness faded. She spoke no more of the roman life or my duties only that about the new treasures from the home land that will grace her home.

Within the hour a frightful cheer made me jump when I peered out the window of the carriage I realized that we had entered the gates of Rome and the entire army was home. Looking out unto the people I noticed their strange artier much like Jane's but less grand. I saw small children run chasing the carriage and what was must strange was that men wore a dress it was just shorter then custom. Stone was everywhere amongst the city. The houses were not made from straw and clay but of stone, monuments were much grander and did not

The carriage stopped and we came to a rather big house made of stone. Jane stepped out the carriage first, her chin was held high and men and women alike bowed their heads in respect to them. Taking a deep breathe I ducked out of the carriage only to hear the gasps of the civilians around me.

"Come," Jane spoke before entering the house. I followed her in wanting to hide away from the stares.

The building was made of stones and slate, the place was clean and was huge. People were cleaning the floors, the walls and vases and art work that sat on brass stands.

"Princess Renesmee," a large man greeted me. "I am Felix General of Caesars Armies. You're wedding shall take place at twilight on this day. Servants will come and prepare you and a few hours before the ceremony my wife and other women from nobility who shall also witness the ceremony will come and help you into you're dress and will guide you to the alter where all royals are married." Jane stood behind him looking from me to her husband. "Julia!" Felix called on a small yet older woman with tanned skin and dark short hair. "Take her to her room." I followed the woman who kept her head down the entire time. Until we came across two doors Julia remained silent.

"This is you're room where you will prepare," the woman spoke fluently in my tongue.

"You are from my land," I exclaimed.

"I will take you to the baths where you can clean, you have had a long journey Mistress," She spoke without looking at me.

"Please speak to me do they keep you captive here?" I asked.

"I am a slave to Roman's mistress," Julia spoke. "Please if I am caught speaking to you so plainly then I shall be punished."

Julia led me to the bathes and at first I was shocked that it was indoors and not outside in a river but in a large hole filled with water and steam.

"Mistress you need to shave before the ceremony," Julia spoke.

"Shave?" I questioned.

"You must remove all hair from you're body," Julia spoke.

"All my hair," I gasped grasping my long locks.

"Oh no Mistress the hair on you're body except from you're actual hair and you're eye brows," Julia spoke.

"How do I do this? Does it hurt?" I asked.

"No Mistress," Julia spoke.

I sat back in a stool. I was really strange because it was not made out of wood but except there was a cushion part along with four metal feet. I was sitting whilst Julia brushed my hair and Jane entered along with six women.

"Renesmee this is Didyme mother to Alexander and myself, Sulpicia wife of Caesar Aro, Chelsea, Heidi and Renata daughter's of Caius and my servant Lauren," Jane introduced. Lauren carried a white dress; Didyme held a bet in one hand and Sulpicia had a orange veil draped over one arm.

Standing up I gave a small curtsy.

"Hello Renesmee," Didyme smiled as she held my hands in hers.

"Greetings," I believed I said in their tongue.

"Well at least she is pretty," Sulpicia I believed murmured to Didyme causing Jane and Lauren to laugh. Didyme turned around her expressions fierce and she spoke in her own language in a stern voice making Jane lose her smug expression and Lauren shrink back in fear. It was then that Sulpicia approached me that I realized that she was the current Empress of Rome and when her husband died I would take her place. Her hand reached my face and at first I thought he was going to raise her hand to me but instead she grasped my chin firmly.

"You are young," she says in my tongue. "But you are strong I know that the women from you're land are considered more equal with their men but in this land you must be obedient and submissive but learn to play the game."

"What game is that?" I asked.

"The Game of Thrones because there are many women who will seek the power and position you will gain and one is even in this room," immediately I looked to Jane who was standing their glaring next to Lauren.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. Also I need some Roman names ideas. **


End file.
